Dragonball New Beginning
by D. L. Carey
Summary: Old characters from Dragonball Z and new characters created by D. L. Carey combine in this new aged Dragonball Z fiction. Two teenagers are found at the World Martial Arts Tournament, and thrown into the role of hero's.
1. Introduction

****

DBNB: Dragonball New Beginning

Fan Fiction written by D. L. Carey

****

Introduction

Chaos

It was time once again for the World Martial Arts Tournament. I stood at the entrance to the arena with my back against the wall, thinking about which fighting technique would work best in my situation. This was my fifth time competing in the World Martial Arts tournament, and in every one of the previous competitions I had come out a beaten and bruised loser. This time I would take home the title for the Worlds Champion or so that's what I kept telling myself anyway. I stood upon the threshold of the arena now, on this occasion, and rethought my dream. I was entered in the young adult league, so I only had to deal with the fighters from the age of sixteen through nineteen. There was only one thing bad about that, and that was the boy named Rudy.

He has competed in every Martial Arts Tournament since he was seven years old, and only left without being crowned the best in the world once. The only lose he ever had handed to him since the age of seven was when some kid named Goten or something like that threw him out of the ring in seconds. That was quite awhile ago though, so that meant a lot of training between then and now. I could take him though, or at least I kept telling myself that. It was the only way to keep my mind on the current problems at hand rather than letting it drift off into space. 

I turned, and walked into the wide open space, and noticed at once how many young adults there were this year. There stood a small congregation of them in the rightmost corner of the lobby who called themselves the Temptations. They thought they were the biggest and the best in the tournament, but they would soon find out how much pain came with the title of the best. I searched the opposite corner of the lobby and found Rudy standing in the center of a circle of girls around the same age as him. He was signing autographs, or that's what it looked like. I'm not the one to be jealous, but I couldn't help it right then. If that was me in the middle of those girls I'd just have to…

I had to keep a trained mind on the coming events. They were starting the pound contest to see who could enter the tournament. The pound contest is basically a contest where you punch a soft pillow attached to a machine. The machine measures how many pounds of pressure you can punch, which averages out usually about twenty-five through forty pounds. I've seen Rudy do this before, and he can punch with around eighty-five pounds of pressure, so if that tells you how badly I'm going to lose this contest… Worth a try though, right?

Three men walked up behind the machine, one dressed in a long flowing white dress gown, while the other two wore matching orange colored robes. The men in the orange were the judges, and the man with the white was the sponsor of the tournament. One of the men wearing orange withdrew a piece of paper from the pocket of his robes, and began to read names from it. He began with Rudy, of course, and everyone held there breath as he neared the punching target. 

Rudy drew back, and plunged his hand deep in the cushioned target, registering a ninety-five on the pressure gauge. Everyone began to cheer, even the adult contestants. Just wait until his twentieth birthday and becomes eligible for the adult competition. Those people won't cheer him on then. The next person that was called was a scrawny kid who punched and registered a forty-three on the gauge. _You'd better hope you don't have to fight me or Rudy, little buddy _I thought to myself with a smile. It was about time I smiled. I hadn't let a smile cross my face since I arrived at the tournament doors. Sit back and have a good time, everyone else is. 

"Chaos!" both of the men in orange screamed. I looked up at them, horrified and I knew it was showing. I climbed the stairs in front of the punching circle with wobbling knees, and approached the target. I took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. I reared back, and the silence in the lobby let me know everyone was watching me. I threw my entire body into it, and hit the target as hard as I possibly could. The bell above the machine ringed once, signifying the hit had registered. I heard a lobby fill with the unmistakable sound of gasps behind me, and knew I had done horrible. Probably a twenty-four, right under par for the young adult competition. I feared they were going to throw me in the child competition. I looked up timidly, and almost fainted on the spot. My mouth slowly opened, and hung there for at least a full minute. The machine had registered me at one hundred and twenty pounds of pressure, which was almost unheard of in the young adult rank. Now that I think about it, that was almost unheard of in the _adult_ rank. I walked down the stairs, this time stumbling about halfway down but catching myself before I fell. 

"You probably hit a lucky spot. There's no way you can pound it harder than I can." I heard Rudy say as I stumbled back over to the brick wall, and leaned there once again. I could think of nothing else but how bad I was going to beat Rudy, and I think he knew that. That's probably why he kept taunting me. Even now he was sitting with his group of friends, or supporters more like, and shooting me evil glances every now and then. Hatred runs both ways. 

I hardly remembered that last of the pounding contest. My mind was in shambles from the outrageous pound I had. All I remember was that I had to fight a kid named Neo in the first round. The kid was a little bigger than I was, but he pounded only sixty pounds. Actually I'm not sure what he pounded, but from what I gathered from the other contestants, he pounded an even sixty. Not too bad for a sixteen year old I guess. We had probably fifteen minutes until the beginning of the tournament, so I had to make my way to the cafeteria fast. Nothing like fighting on a full stomach.

I walked into the cafeteria, and looked around. The same as always. The brilliant blue ceiling rose high above the polished marble tile floor. The seats, or booths rather, were organized in sets of four on either side, and had about sixteen running straight up the center. The buffet line was curved along the outer wall, and held some of the most delicious food imaginable, ranging from roast beef to turkey legs. I was walking towards the buffet, drool running in streams down my chin, when I heard my name echo over the speaker system. 

"Chaos, please enter the preparation area for the first round." Yelled the female voice. I was disappointed, but ready for the first round. I raced out of the cafeteria, and ran along the sidewalk towards the dressing rooms. I opened the door in a hurry, and rushed inside. There had to be at least thirty men in the locker room, and all of them were trying to find a place to dress themselves. The lockers took up most of the space in the small room, but there was plenty of room for twenty people, but when thirty people tried to cram inside, it was a little difficult to squeeze around them. I had little to prepare considering I was already wearing my best fighting attire, so I walked through the locker room, shoving my way here and there, and opened a door on the opposite side.

I emerged in the stadium area, filled with thousands of fans roaring and screaming. _This is where I want to be. No where else but this. _I thought to myself for a moment as I stood in the doorway looking out over the ocean of people. I let myself loosen, and felt my aching muscles in my back and sides ease. I knew I was going to beat the first opponent, that was nothing, but the second opponent would be a little bit more rough because if I prevail in this match, the next match would be against Rudy. I knew that would be the fight of a lifetime.

"Are you Chaos?" a short man dressed in a white robe asked. His words forced me back into reality, and I was a little jumpy. I shook my head, acknowledging that I was Chaos. He motioned with his hand toward the large square of concrete in the center of the stadium. It was perhaps fifty feet by fifty feet, so there was plenty of room to move. I knew what I had to do, and I knew I was going to do it well. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the thirty-first World Martial Arts Tournament! Our tournament this year will be for a grand prize of one hundred thousand zenny and the title of Worlds Champion! We will have three different brackets to go through, those being young adult, child, and adult. The first bracket this year will be the young adult. Our first match will be Chaos, who is a veteran at this competition by now. His opponent will be Neo, a newcomer to the competition. Let the games begin!" shouted the loud female voice over the speakers.

I stood at one end of the battle square for quite some time. I stared into the eyes of my opponent, who seemed to be a little bit nervous. I lived for such a contest, and loved every moment of it, losing or winning. I noticed how Neo twitched every time I blinked. A sign basically shouting that he was scared to make the first move. I kept my stare, waiting for the first move to be made by the so-called fighter.

It finally happened after about three minutes. Neo broke out of his motionless stand, and ran full speed towards me. He was yelling the entire time, probably trying to cover up his nervousness. He threw a wild punch at my head, but I ducked under it. I decided to reply with a right hook to his ribs, which landed perfectly. The kid doubled over, but regained his composer quickly. He didn't give me a second to get to my feet before he tried a kick at my head. I brought my right arm up to block the kick, and succeeded in just that. Before Neo could take his leg back, I grabbed onto his ankle, and pulled him close. He was maybe three inches from me when I rammed my fist into his stomach. He doubled over once again, but this time he didn't get up so quickly. 

"What's the matter, Neo? You don't have what it takes?" I taunted him. I loved to taunt the little weaklings, it was a hobby of mine. I'm not usually big headed, but why not when you have a chance to be. I got to my feet as quick as possible so he couldn't try his kick again, and found myself facing a fist. Neo clocked me in the jaw with a hard right hand, and literally knocked me down to size. I dropped to one knee, and found myself on the receiving end of a knee to the chin. It was the most pain I can remember having since my last confrontation with Rudy. I raised my head a little, and felt the warm blood trickle down my lower lip. I could see that no good so-called fighter laughing at me, which I thought rather untimely considering I just rattled his guts when I leveled him with that punch. 

"I have more than what it takes, wimp!" Neo said, continuing his outrageous laughing. I couldn't handle it anymore, so I decided to pull out the stops, and just put him down with one of my trademark techniques. I stood up, and let my mind free itself. I could feel all of my energy flow into my right leg, and explode into my foot. Neo was standing opposite of me, looking stunned in the sunshine coming through the roofless building. I allowed the energy to free itself until I thought it was enough. I looked directly into my opponents eyes, and nodded with a devious smile.

"Super Kick!" I shouted, and hopped into the air. I only let my feet leave the ground about four inches. I spun in midair, and brought my supercharged foot upwards until it was level with Neo's face. I remember looking into his eyes before I made the deadly connection, and I remember seeing fear. The thought of just stopping the technique came to me, but before I had a chance to stop I heard a dreadful **_thud_** as my foot made contact with the side of his face. I knew he would survive the move, but not without some reconstructive surgery. I landed on the opposite side of my opponent, and heard the sound of his body hitting the ground. I knew I was in trouble now, I hurt him seriously.

"What on God's green Earth is that thing!" I heard the announcer yell. I turned and noticed the boy I was fighting, the boy I had just leveled, was a machine of some sort. The kick must have been a little more powerful than I thought because the side of his face I had hit was completely removed, and lying in a puddle of oily liquid on the other side of the square. I was shocked when I found out the boy that had tried to break my jaw with his knee was a machine. Maybe that's why it hurt so bad when he hit me, he was made of metal. Could that be legal though, an android fighter. It's been done before hasn't it? Would it mean me being disqualified since I just beheaded it? So many questions to ask right now, and not enough time to do it.

I stood beside my fallen foe, and took a second to think about how I had just murdered a machine. I looked over the crowd, and noticed the shocked people sitting in the stands. I couldn't take this anymore. I have to find out what's going to happen to me since the android fought, and I had decapitated it.

"Don't you feel stupid now, Chaos." Rudy's voice came from behind me. I knew it was him from the overall tone and cockiness. I turned, and looked him dead in the eye. I brought my hand to right above his level of sight, and motioned for him to come at me. I could almost feel his anger rise, and I knew I had touched a nerve. It was about time for me and him to do battle outside of the tournament. Where there were no rules or regulations to abide by. Where I could just take him out for trying to annoy me. 

"Anytime, Chaos. Wherever and whenever you want to do it, but remember how many times I've taken this contest home, and how many times you've been there but lost to me." Rudy said, taunting me in that same old fashioned style. I felt the energy flow into my leg once more. I was going to knock him back for fun and see what the officials had to say. I was going to have a good time watching him pick himself up off the ground. 

"Super Kick!" I yelled, and brought my right foot upwards to meet the side of Rudy's head. It struck with such force I thought his head was going to slide right off, but no such luck. He turned, and landed face first on the ground at my feet. I looked around the fighting arena, and noticed everyone was staring at me again. It was the second time I used the deadly Super Kick technique, and everyone knew it meant sudden disqualification. 

"Everyone, may I please have your attention!" screamed the small man in the white robes. He looked a little worried, but mostly angry. He held the microphone to his mouth with a tightened fist, clenched so tightly his hand was turning a pale white. "I have some disturbing news for you all. Since the discovery of this android shook us all, we are going to take a recess. We are going to take an overnight session to talk about what we are going to do about the rest of the young adult rank. Everyone's tickets will be good for tomorrow also, so don't worry about that. The tournament will resume tomorrow morning at nine o'clock sharp, thank you everyone, and try to have a wonderful evening." The man said. He took a sharp glance in my direction, then left the square. 

"You want to try that again you little bastard!" Yelled Rudy, finally stumbling to his feet after I almost kicked his head off. The entire side of his face where I made contact was beat red, and had started to form little whelps. I laughed it off, not caring about him at that moment. All I could really think about was whether or not I was going to be thrown out of the contest. I worked so hard over the past year with my training in hopes I would be strong enough to take the gold home in the tournament, it would be a great disappointment if they let me down like that. 

I was disrupted by a hard chop to the back of my neck. The force caused me to fall forward, but I instantly extended my hand out in front of me, and pushed myself back into a standing position. I turned sharply, and caught Rudy's fist just before it hit me in the face. I could see the anger in his eyes, and now I wondered to myself why I even wanted to pick a fight with him. My ego grew to big, that's what it was. My ego skyrocketed, and now I placed myself in the middle of something I may not be able to get out of alive. 

"If you want a fight, Chaos, then bring it on. I've been waiting for this since the last time we squared off. It's my turn pal!" Rudy yelled, not letting his guard slip. I was going to fight him, of course, but did I want to fight him? Of course not! Who would want to fight a guy they knew was more powerful then they were? That was almost too stupid of a question to ask wasn't it?

"Let's go then. I'll take you on with my eyes closed, and still beat you within an inch of your pathetic life." I said. I knew it was a bluff, but I had no choice. I wasn't about to let him think I was scared of him, even though I had a deathly fear of him. I watched as he found his fighting stance, and looked into my eyes. I found my own fighting stance, and stared back, trying not to break the glare. It was time for the battle between me and Rudy. Let's begin.


	2. Episode One

****

Episode One

A New Arrival

Chaos

"I'm going to win!" I yelled as I sprang out of my bed, and tossed the blankets aside to the messy floor. It was another damned dream. I have had a lot of nightmares since the recent tournament, most of them pertaining to or having something to do with Rudy and the uncanny way he defeated me in the finals. Training for the tournament, and training for the Worlds Strongest Tournament has been my life since I was first introduced to it when I was thirteen. When you have a dream, or goal like that, it takes a toll on a person. My personal goal was looking into the mirror at home, and seeing the world's championship belt wrapped snuggly around my waist. Rudy had played a major roll in taking that goal from me. I guess you can say I totally blame Rudy for causing me to sit on my bed right now thinking about, "what could have happened," and "what should have happened." It was a little strange fighting Rudy though, because Rudy and I had been friends since elementary school. There was something about him these days that just restricted him against saying something as simple as, "hi, how are you?" to me or anyone I am associated with. He acted like he didn't notice me when he saw me at school, or when we met on the weekends at Master Roshi's for training. It was a little hard to believe that friends can just cease the feelings and emotions they have towards one another, and just go their own separate ways without so much as a, "goodbye, nice to know you." 

I paced my small bedroom over and over again, beads of sweat trickling down my bare chest. Every time I had that dream, or a dream of the same nature, I would wake up with cold wetness in puddles all over my body. Too much to think about right now, though. I had to get to Master Roshi's for training, and that took precedence over anything else that may be on my mind. I continued to pace my room for a minute, trying to ease my mind and break free of this nightmare trap.

It took me almost five whole minutes of pacing my room to realize it was ten after nine in the morning, and that I was ten minutes late for Master Roshi's. I quickly leaped over my bed, and rummaged through a thick pile of clothes. I found a pair of clothes that matched and threw them on, hoping they would be lose enough for training. Krillin was going to kill me for being late, then Gohan would more than likely have a shot at me. 

"I'll be back in a few, Mom! I'm going to Master Roshi's for the weekly training session." I yelled as I shoved through the front door of my home. It wasn't a very big home, but it was big enough for me and my mom. My father had built it with his bare hands about three years before he died, but that was a walk down memory lane I really didn't need. I walked down the stone steps of my porch, and looked over my shoulder to wave goodbye to my mother. I let my Ki energy flow through my legs, and explode into my feet. I released only a little bit, just enough to get my feet off the ground. I hovered mere inches above the ground, peering out over the miles of green forest that surrounded my home. I held my arms close to my body as I shot straight up into the morning sky. After about a hundred feet or so, I leveled my body, and traveled North towards Master Roshi's Island.

I had learned to fly about three weeks ago, and loved every moment of it. I admired the surrounding forest's, and rivers and lakes, usually taking a few seconds to slow down and really look at them. Flying comes in real handy sometimes when you have no other way to get from here to there, or you need to get somewhere in a certain time limit and your mother refuses to let you borrow the family car. Not only that, but it was an adrenaline rush for the first few flights, knowing that you're suspended over a hundred or so feet in the air with no safety devices to catch you if you fall.

I was flying as fast as possible, trying my hardest to reach Master Roshi's Island before they started today's training session without me. I was nearing the Island when I saw the strange object in the forest below. I came to a sudden stop in the air, and hung there for a moment, looking down through the cracks in the sea of treetops. I tried to make out what I saw, but I couldn't see it anymore, and it would be impossible to tell what it was without a closer inspection. I began lowering myself slowly, thinking about how late this was going to make me for Master Roshi's, but then again if the object was something of importance, maybe I could make an excuse. It may be something dramatic, and could cause an earthly uproar, like a dinosaur bone, or the skeleton of a long lost mummified being. Curiosity killed that cat.

I finally decided to just drop down, and see what the shinning object was. I dropped gently through the treetops, and landed about ten feet from the object in question. I noticed at once it was a space pod, or something that very closely resembled a space pod. It was large and circular, kind of like a ball with a single black window on the front door. It was decorated with a host of many different decals, most of them covering the sides and top of the pod. I approached the space pod carefully, and examined the decals, trying to make sense of what they were implying. It was no good, most of them were so charred and burned the words were impossible to read while the rest of them were torn in half, and faded due to sun exposure. I spun myself around, trying to notice anything threatening that I may have to deal with before a closer inspection of the space pod. I noticed the long trail of uprooted ground stretching from the space pod to the ocean shore. It was apparent the space pod had landed about two hundred feet away, and skidded to a halt right here. After about five minutes of observation, nothing really caught my eye as being powerful, and there was no movement in the trees or the bushes around the crash site. 

I neared the space pod, and placed my hand on the side of it where all of the decals were bunched together. It was warm enough to force me to remove my hand before too long. After a few minutes I noticed the pod was smoking in various locations. There were tiny tendrils of smoke rising from the top of the space pod near the window, and thin clouds of smoke pouring from the lower portions of the pod. Iran my hand along the sides and top of the pod looking for a switch that may open the front door. I was about to check the other side of the pod when I heard the unmistakable sound of rustling leaves coming from behind me. I turned quickly, ready for almost anything, and was greeted with a fist to the face… I was ready for almost anything, but not quite that.

****

Rudy

"Why can't he ever been on time? This makes the second week in a row he has shown up late, and it's starting to piss me off!" I yelled. I was standing just inside of the doorway to Master Roshi's house, my back propped against the wooden border. My arms were crossed at my chest like always when I had something on my mind -- usually it was Chaos who seemed to swim through my mind. It seems like every Saturday Chaos waits until the last second to get his lazy butt up, and roll out of bed. It really hinders any plans that I may have when he's late, but he seems not to care about anyone but himself. Just wait until the tournament tomorrow, I'll show him exactly what 'pain' means.

"Maybe something came up, Rudy. His mom may have caught him before he left, and made him do some chores or something for her." Gohan suggested. He was sitting at the round dinner table in the kitchen, his feet propped up and his hands intertwined behind his head. Gohan seemed to always take _his_ side. Gohan thought _he_ was the better martial artist. Gohan just couldn't separate himself from _him _during our weekly training sessions. Even after the proven fact that I am the stronger warrior became apparent to these buffoons when I knocked Chaos out in last years tournament, they still have an obsession with trying to make him their apprentice. It's a bit downgrading if you ask me.

"His mother never asks him to do anything in the house and you know it. If anything, she lets her _Mr. Perfect_ roam the streets while she slaves over a bucket of warm water scrubbing the wooden floors with a toothbrush!" I said, turning my head slightly. My black hair shifted, and obscured my view, but I could still see the way Gohan looked at me. He made a face that looked very similar to the one someone would have if you had just slapped them. 

"His mom is a good woman, and he is a decent person, and you know that. I don't want to hear you make fun of him anymore, or I'll throw you out of the sessions and let you try and fight in the tournament by yourself." Gohan said, now sitting upright in the chair, that look of anger still burning deep in his eyes.

"Let me tell you how scared I am of you throwing me out," I said, gently shaking my body. I had tried to symbolize the act of a very horrified human when they shake, but it didn't come off to well. "I can train on my own, and probably produce better results considering I wouldn't have to wait for Chaos all day to begin the session!" I said, trying my hardest to make Gohan angry. I knew it wasn't the best idea in the world, mainly because he was at least ten times my strength. 

"Gohan, come over here for a second." Yelled Trunks. I peered down the beach, and noticed him standing about ankle deep in the clear blue water. He was waving a hand, trying to get Gohan's attention, which he apparently received because Gohan got up, and rushed out of the house. I kept a close watch as Gohan neared Trunks, and they began to talk silently while their feet soaked in the water.

It was no more than a minute before Gohan took to the skies. At first he was standing there talking to Trunks, then in a split second he was speeding over the ocean towards the forest on the other side. I watched as Trunks acted a little upset, flailing his arms while kicking the sand around a little. He soon followed suite, and began to head for the forest as well. I guess you could say the curiosity was too much for me to stand, because soon after they left, I stepped outside to look out over the ocean. It took me almost twice the time as it took Gohan to see it, but I did eventually see it. Smoke was rising from the forest, and every few seconds there were outbursts of Ki energy.

I lowered my arms, and my mouth hung open. I was surprised at how powerful the Ki was of the person Gohan and Trunks had apparently went after. It was almost three times that of my own. What was even more amazing was that the power I was feeling, the power that stunned me so much, was coming from no other than Chaos…

****

Chaos

It had been a dreadful punch that started it all. The evil little monster smacked me right in the face and sent me flying over the space pod, crashing into a tree trunk on the opposite side. The monster that attacked me only stood maybe three feet tall, and had bright green skin. It's face looked almost human except for the pointing ears and the antennas sticking out of the top of his head. He sported a purple karate suite, almost the same one Gohan had given me when I started my training. 

"Who are you?" I asked as it jumped on top of the space pod. It kneeled down, as if it was trying to get as low as possible. It let out a loud growl, and bared it's teeth. Spit and saliva began to drip from it's chin, and ooze onto the top of the space pod. I couldn't imagine what race of being it was, but I began to doubt if it even was a race. Maybe it was a mistaken project built on a distant planet for some sort of biogenetic war, and was sent into orbit meant for no one to find after they gave proof of it's faults. That just sounded too unlikely. 

"Fine. I have no need to know your name anyway, because in less than three seconds you're going to be a pile of dust in the middle of this forest!" I said, pushing myself up from the tree trunk. The creature gave me little time to gather my train of thought before it decided to make the first move. It jumped from the top of the space pod, and came down upon my head in an axe handle fashion. I felt the pain surge through my head, and knew I was going to have a headache for weeks after that one. It hopped backwards after his attack, and flipped around in mid air. The creature fell from the sky quickly nearing the ground, but before making it all of the way down, shot a small Ki energy blast at my face. I had little time to react to my opponents actions, but managed to get my arm up in front of my face before the blast hit me. I deflected the energy blast back towards the small green monster without meaning too, just count myself lucky to be honest. It hit the monster in the chest, and sent it flying backwards through the valley of trees.

After about five minutes into the battle I finally realized that I hadn't checked my opponent yet. I closed my eyes tightly, and let my mind roam free. I found the creature with little complications, and noticed it had a power rating far above my own. Luckily I had a certain technique that I used for just this occasion. It was called the Kaio-Ken. It was a technique Gohan had taught me years ago when I first turned thirteen, and became eligible to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament. It was basically a transformation where the user could double their power and speed. It came in real handy when you were forced into a fight, and the opponent was just a little stronger than you. One great thing about the Kaio-Ken was that when you paired it with a different technique, it also increased the power of that attack. 

I bent my knees slightly, and tucked my arms in by my sides. My power instantly began to rise, and the aura surrounding my body turned from a dull blue to a ravishing red. "Kaio-Ken!" I yelled, and suddenly tightened up my body. The power rushed into my limbs, and spread throughout my body. I could feel the warmth of the pure Ki energy, and the comfort of the power surge through every vein in my body. Transforming was like entering an ecstatic state of mind one never wants to leave. I loosened my body a little, and peered over the top of the space pod, trying to see if maybe my opponent was standing with his back to me. No such luck. The creature was standing beside a large tree trunk just staring at me with his hands tightened into fists. 

"Why don't you try to fight me now, little guy." I said, walking slowly towards my opponent. The ground literally broke into small pieces of debris, and floated around my supercharged body. I was about ten feet from my opponent when he rushed me. He ran full speed at me, and hopped into the air. He threw his leg out, and kicked me hard in the temple. My head tilted slightly due to the force of the blow, but the pain that usually came along with a kick like that was nonexistent. The green creature looked into my eyes with his mouth gaping, obviously not believing what he was seeing. Before the monster could withdraw his foot from my head I grabbed his ankle and began to spin. I hovered inches off the ground, still spinning and gaining a little speed. I rose higher and higher into the air, still gaining speed and spinning my opponent. I was about thirty feet in the air, and stopped rising. 

I continued to spin faster, and finally after a few seconds let go of it's leg. I sent him hurtling towards the ground below at a speed of at least fifty miles per hour. My head was a little dizzy from all of the spinning and almost made me sick for a moment, but I shook it off by hovering in one spot long enough to keep my breakfast down. I was about to lower myself to the ground when I saw the creature speeding at me with his fist extended. He hit me in the stomach at full speed, doubling me over and causing me to cough up a small amount of blood. My stomach felt like it was going to fall out, but not before wrapping itself around my chest and try to bring that along with it. The creature began to laugh at me uncontrollably. He stood there with his arms folded at his chest just laughing at me, mocking me. I became angered just that much more by my cocky little attacker. I finally became fed up with it, and stuck my leg out towards his feet. He hovered just a little higher to avoid my sweep, and tried again to knock me down by thrusting a leg at my face. I quickly brought my knee upwards to block my opponents kick, and retaliated when I brought the same knee into the torso of my little green friend. He doubled over and gave me the perfect opportunity. I rose a little higher, and rammed an elbow into the middle of his back. The attack sent him soaring through the sky towards the ground. It was time to get this one back on ground where it belonged, so I followed right after him.

"We're coming, Chaos!" shouted a distant voice from behind me. I turned while still making my way to the ground, and let my guard down to try and see who shouted at me. I usually kept my guard up, the notification of a great warrior, but everyone slips up sometimes. It just happened to be one of those days, and I slipped up. The creature took advantage of my mishap, and rammed a fist into my stomach at full force. For a little guy, that green menace can pack a hefty punch. The attack threw me towards the ground, but luckily I stopped before hitting and twisted around to land lightly on my feet.

I had to wait for my opponent to land before I did anything, but when he landed I lunged at him, ready to end this as soon as possible. I was growing bored with the fight already; probably because of the lack of intensity. The creature was strong, no doubt, but then again it was also unable to use it's Ki, or so it seemed that way. I was inches from my opponent when I shoved all of the Ki I had in my body into my right leg. It was time for this menace to feel the wrath of Chaos. I stopped just millimeters from the creature, and jumped straight up. I turned left in mid air, and brought my foot around towards the monsters face. I had to angle my leg downwards a little because of how short my attacker was. It hit the creature right between the eyes, and caused him to fly backwards, and hit his space pod. It looked as if he was stuck inside the large dent his body created in the pod's exterior, but after a few moments, he fell face first to the ground. I stood motionless for a moment, watching to see if he was going to get back up or not. I finally decided he was pretty much done for, and lowered my guard. 

My energy was pretty much drained. Mostly because of the long period of time I had dragged on the Kaio-Ken, but also from putting all of the energy I had left into that "Super Kick". After a nice hot bath, and a long nap, I would be back up and roaming about in a jiffy. I looked over my shoulder once more towards the area where the loud voice had come from just a few moments earlier, and noticed two shinning dots moving quickly in my direction. _Could that be more of these guy's? _I asked myself, disregarding the injured being by my feet. I quickly ran to the nearest group of bushes, and crouched low behind them. _I can't let them see me or feel my energy. _I thought to myself as I began to suppress my Ki energy. 

****

Rudy

I had made to follow my mentors, maybe to help Chaos, but I began to think about what Chaos would do for me if I was in that situation. I lingered on that same thought as I stood at the beaches tip, looking out over the ocean. _Would Chaos lift a hand to help me? _It wasn't that I was trying to find reasons to _not_ help him, it was mainly because I knew what I thought was true. If I were in trouble, he wouldn't lift a finger to help me in any way. He would take pride in standing beside me while I was ravaged by an unknown force, and would look the other way when the force took the final shot.

I felt a little sick at the way me and Chaos got along these days. We really had been the very best of friends, but now I am having trouble deciding who hates who more. I watched as the waves in the water morphed the sun into looking like a long winding trail. I could hear the soothing sound of the water slapping against itself as it rolled in over the sand. I wasn't that bad of a guy, most of the time. It's just when people make me mad I let them know about it in any way I see necessary. I guess that's what being a Saiya-Jin does to you. 

I let my long brown tail fall from under the back of my shirt, and wrap itself around my torso. Saiya-Jin's are so different than the beings from Earth. The Saiya-Jin's have a thirst for bloodshed, and a craving for the rush that comes along with fighting. Every time we lose or get beaten in a fight our strength will increase. The Saiya-Jin's are far superior than the Earthlings, but I've found a liking in the people I was raised to hate but grew to respect. Earthlings have a certain love for their planet that will make it impossible for any opposing force to take control of it. The people of Earth had the most powerful fighters in the universe, and when something horrible arose, they were right there willing to give their lives to save their home. That's what made the Earthlings so beautiful. Sometimes I feel happy I am a Saiya-Jin instead of an Earthling, thinking about how much harder life would be as an Earthling

It wasn't easy being a Saiya-Jin though. My race may actually be the reason why Gohan doesn't like me very much. His father was a hundred percent pure bread Saiya-Jin, and I just happened to be a relative of his. Let me see how I can explain this. Goku had a brother on the Planet Vegeta that he didn't know about. He knew about Radditz because he came to Earth ages ago, and tried to finish the job Goku was originally sent to Earth to do. He even knew about Taurus because of his visit to the Tree of Might.

Goku knew about both of these Saiya-Jin's coming to Earth and telling him that they were his siblings, yet he never thought twice about how many he truly had. There were four in all, three brothers and one sister, but only two brothers decided to do something about Goku's defiance against King Vegeta. They were astounded to find how much Goku had grown in strength, how much Goku had grown in the knowledge of combat. When Goku was born, his strength rating was far below the usual, thus King Vegeta sent Goku to Earth on a mission to destroy the planet and all of it's occupants, including himself. Instead of doing that though, he was taken in by a mountain man when he was a small child, and raised in a very sheltered home. 

Goku had grown up to be the greatest hero Earth had ever seen, but his brother, who is actually my father, was just the opposite. My father was a horrible man, traveling from planet to planet trying to take them over. On many occasions he invaded a random planet, and just killed everyone living there in one fatal blast. My father had died in a war over a stupid planet he tried to take control of. Almost every Saiya-Jin that took part in my fathers army had perished, all except me and my little sister. I had broken free from all of the madness just seconds before they set a bomb to explode on the inside of our space freighter. I held my little sister in my arms as I raced for the nearest escape pod, trying to make for Earth. I thought Earth would be the safest place for me at the moment, and I thought about my father talking about Goku all of the time. "My brother Goku was a defying bastard, son. If we ever build an army strong enough to take over Earth, then I want me and you to go after Goku together!" He used to say to me before tucking me into bed. 

I finally found the escape pod I was looking for, but it was lying next to an army of soldiers. It was about ten of them, maybe twelve, and they were all armed with guns that shot lasers instead of the usual bullet. I was scared, mostly because, at the time, I had never fought before. My father wanted to teach me, but I decided not to learn because of the pure savageness of it. I sat my little sister down upon the dirt covered ground, and broke out into a run. I shouted as I leap into the air, and extended a single arm towards the group of soldiers. 

I had no clue how it happened then, but a flurry of yellow energy balls flew from my hand. They hit just inches from the soldiers, and exploded upon impact. I stared at the target for my frustration as large chunks of ground, and pieces of dirt rose form the ground in the explosion. I needed little time to think about anything then, so I grabbed up my sister and found a way inside the escape pod. It was different from what my father and me had in our ship, but I soon figured out how to work it. We took to the sky, and in a few days ended up on Earth, the planet were everything is a possibility.

My first thought was to find Goku and explain to him why I came to Earth. I was going to try and take refuge there, but that was almost impossible to do when you had no idea where to look. Me and my sister searched for almost two months with little to eat, and even less to drink. We finally found Master Roshi's house, and was welcomed here with open arms. It was a feeling of open comfort when master Roshi told us we could stay with him for as long as we wanted. It almost felt like he knew who I was, or could tell I was kin to an old student of his.

I was forced out of my trip down memory lane when I heard the footsteps creep towards the door. I rushed the door, ready for anything that may happen. The doorknob turned slowly, creaking a little bit. My eyes widened for just a moment as the door cracked open a few inches before Gohan rushed inside carrying something in his arms. My heart stopped for a moment, then regained it's beat. I looked at Gohan, and my heart stopped again.

At first I thought Gohan was carrying Chaos in his arms, as limp as a rag doll. Then I noticed it was something else because Chaos was standing next to Gohan. My mind thought of about a hundred different explanations about why Gohan had carried in a small creature, but none of them made any sense. 

"What's going on?" I asked, approaching the dinner table where they had laid the unknown creature. I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to know what was happening, but like they say, curiosity killed the cat. 

"His name is Solar, and he's a Namek. Chaos just about killed him a few minutes ago, but he didn't mean to." Trunks said, walking up to the dinner table from the living area. He had his hands buried deep in the pockets of his gray pants, and his head was sagging as if he was sad. I looked at Chaos who looked like he was about to faint. I then held my gaze on Gohan, who looked quite angry. His eyes were fixed on Solar, and his hands were clenched into fist's so tight I thought his fingernails were going to dig into his hand, and make them bleed. 

"If I'm not mistaken, these two were fighting, right? Why should Chaos be sorry for defeating the little runt?" I yelled, almost angry myself. It was pathetic when you cry over an alien creature. It was just an alien.

"Because this 'little creature' is the other half of Dende, Rudy. You know Dende, right? It was last week when I took you to see him I think. Anyway, you know how important he is to us and the entire world. If Solar dies, then Dende dies. Not only that, but he saw something the rest of us missed. He saw something come out of that space pod and I know it." Gohan roared, shaking a fist at me. I looked at the other two, and they shook their heads in agreement at the part about something coming out of the space pod.


End file.
